Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 August 2016
04:15 @Edwin91476 HI! 04:41 Hi guys 04:43 Hi 06:12 ... 06:12 06:12 Ban this guy 06:12 User:MARISA1980 06:12 Geeet dunked on. 06:14 @Michael Another Impostor again? 06:14 Impostor try want to be admin on this wikia 06:16 Well 06:16 I have a plan 06:17 Mossy other chat pls 06:20 Mossy Mos 06:22 @Michael What your plan it is? 06:40 I will make a blog post about imposters with same letters, but only difference is capitalization case 06:41 Seems the one who makes imposting accounts tries to elliminate innocent users on this community 06:59 @Edwin91476 HI! 07:02 dont make a MICHAEL, THE LORD OF WIKIA account 07:03 one might make Flockky ll 07:03 That's an l. 07:04 L 07:04 tHATS AN L 07:04 oops 07:12 I hope that there won't any single person involved in this case again. :/ 07:15 Yes 07:15 @Not real name HI! 07:15 Hi 07:15 Maybe theres MOSSY MOS 07:16 I'm on 1894 since last night I played 1892 15 moves versions I win by boosters 1 lollipop and 1 hand 07:16 I finally completed 1892 15 move version without boosters 07:16 @Not real name How many tries? 07:16 Many 07:16 Video later 07:16 Im uploading another 07:16 1885 got nerfed to 35 seconds in my phone 07:16 @Not real name How your mobile videos level have upload on youtube work? 07:17 for me not work 07:17 IDK 07:17 It works for me 07:17 Only one video is from phone the rest all from tablet 07:17 @Not real name I request you Lv 1284 , 1311 , 1320 , 1327 , 1358 07:17 for mobile version 07:17 unreleased ver still running 07:17 Also 1885 video is goinf to be in phone 07:17 1284 I have 07:18 @Not real name I worry about try to imposting my name... 07:18 Im not anymore making for 1311, 1320, 1327 and 1358 07:18 I got tired making 07:18 @Not real name I worry someone try to imposting my name... 07:18 like trollers 07:18 mostly new editors 07:18 Before I used to make videos for unreleased web versions of levels 07:19 Last one was 1288, after no more because I got tired 07:19 @Not real name I give you to make 1311 , 1320 , 1327 and 1358 these level unreleased ver is still running on mobile 07:19 @Not real name and I was subscribe your channel 07:19 <3primetime3> Greetings. 07:20 prime 07:20 go to the national museum with me 07:20 National museum of wikia 07:20 <3primetime3> I can't lol. Bad internet. 07:21 @Not real name why your mobile level videos is muted? 07:24 <3primetime3> Heyy Rose. 07:24 @3primetime3 who is blocked me? 07:24 Hi guys 07:24 @Roseturnip Please unblock me... 07:24 suddenly I got gobal blocked... 07:24 like flockky... 07:24 Uhh... I'm thinking of scolding that impersonator in community central 07:24 <3primetime3> It happened to Marisa too. 07:24 @3primetime3 today is happen to me? 07:25 first one is flockky 07:25 second one is me.... 07:25 <3primetime3> First one was Not real name. 2016 08 13